vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * redjuice (illustration) |links = }} Background "World is Mine" is an original song by ryo. The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and details her struggles with falling in love with a stand-offish boy. There are many PV variations for this song; however, the narrator is almost always portrayed as a "Himedere" but short-tempered and fickle Miku (which is interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner Miku is often portrayed having). The song is considered by some fans to be Miku's "character theme song". This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It also received lots of covers by Vocaloids, with the lyrics changed so they match up with nearly every character's perspective; Utaus; and Utaites, mostly female singers on Nico Nico and YouTube. Hence, this is ryo's best work, one of Miku's most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time. An unofficial YouTube upload on of the song in concert managed to garner around twenty million views before being deleted, making it by far the most-viewed VOCALOID video on the website at the time. It and another "World is Mine" video were removed because of copyright claims to the footage by SEGA.link. Since then, several other reprints on YouTube have reached well over a million views. In addition to the Miku version of "World Is Mine", there is an official sequel called "I'll Teach You" ("Oshiete Ageru" in romaji) sung by Nagi (a female singer in Supercell). This song is featured in the album VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red). A remix of the song by Dixie Flatline is featured in the album Supercell tribute ~Stowaways~. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Anime Festival Asia Miku gave her first overseas performance on November 21, 2009 at AFA in Singapore, and Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪, Koisuru VOC@LOID, and "(The) World is Mine" were featured. Animelo Summer Live 2012 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various animes are performed in a concert-like fashion. Miku made an appearance, singing "(The) World is Mine", and Tell Your World. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed Sharing The World, "(The) World is Mine", and "Tell Your World". JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed "Tell Your World", Himitsu Keisatsu, Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, "(The) World is Mine", and ODDS&ENDS. Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (pink box version). Publications This song has appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Piano sheet music also appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. Games "World is Mine" also has been featured in every Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- game to date with the exception of extend (though extend is an expansion of ''-Project DIVA- 2nd'', which featured it, and extend ''can play songs from ''2nd), the PS3 version of F (the PSVita version features it, but it can only be played through the AR), Project mirai , and Project Diva X, making it the most recurring song in the series (not counting Ievan Polkka, which is a cover song). It was also the first song playable (but not heard) in the first game, making it the first playable song in the series. Its appearance in the non-Project DIVA game, Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban marks the song's first inclusion on a Nintendo console and outside a Sony console, while mirai 2 would be the first in the Project DIVA series on a Nintendo console to include it. Gallery Concept Art = Heart_Hunter_Concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス contest by Takumi Torigoe |-| Games = Module pink tag heart hunter.png|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA-''. Heart.jpg|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade''. Worldismine.jpg|Miku's World is Mine module, featured in Project Mirai 2. Supreme.jpg|Miku's Supreme module for the song "World is Mine", designed by redjuice. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. World is mine f 2nd loading screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "World is Mine". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - WorldisMine.jpg|Good Smile company's World is Mine Miku figurine (dark frame ver.). World is Mine Good Smiles Figma Natural Frame.jpg|Light frame ver. WISMiku.jpg|Hobby Max's World is mine Miku Resin Kit figurine Acubicmiku.jpg|α-cubic's Heart Hunter Resin Kit figurine HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_PINK_BOX.jpg|The pink box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box RAH_Hatsune_Miku_Honey_Whip_Deluxe_Ver..jpg|Hatsune Miku Supreme -Project DIVA- F 2nd |-| Misc = World is Mine TinierMe.jpg|World is Mine Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab References External links * supercell's Website * Illustration 1 - DeviantArt * Illustration 1 - Pixiv * Illustration 2 * Spotify (MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES) * iTunes (US) * Amazon MP3 * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia 1 * Nico Nico Pedia 2 * Pixiv Encyclopedia * * MP3, Off-vocal, and Illustration * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert